


Danza con Lobos

by Fangirl_BB8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Emotional Sex, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Español | Spanish, Eventual Happy Ending, Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, ambos deciden cuidarse, el sheriff lo deja correr, esto se pone un poco poetico, scott está al fondo, todos son adultos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8
Summary: Stiles regresa a casa.Derek nunca ha dejado las llamas.Y sólo pueden quedar cenizas, cuando la luna crezca.⛈AU. One Shot. Teen Wolf.❄ En Fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Danza con Lobos

**(I)**

Es curioso como Beacon Hills, continua dormida en gestos amables y charlas ingenuas. Las voces tarareando sobre lo mundano, mientras los ojos ignoran las sombras que acechan los bordes.

Bordes tan densos, que causan un llamado agónico para aquellos que han visto el rostro de la ciudad. El verdadero.

Stiles vuelve a casa, con la brisa del otoño a juego con sus ojos. Hay más centímetros en su sombra, más asperezas en sus esquinas, pero no evita sonreír tratando de recordar que se siente regresar a su hogar. Su padre apenas se contiene, llenándolo de abrazos temblorosos, y negando que estén siendo sentimentales. Es una cena preciosa.

Y cuando llega la hora encantada, Stiles se mantiene de pie, junto a su infame ventana. Su habitación intacta, pretendiendo sostener épocas doradas.

La luna nueva es una respiración fría, mientras siente dentro de sí, esa linea fina y escaza que sigue latiendo.

Stiles, no sonríe. Ni llora.

Mira fijamente por la ventana, hacía el cielo oscuro y sabe que no es el único que debe enterrar el pasado.

Un destello rojo, se esconde en la calle antes de que decida dormir.

**(II)**

Derek odia Beacon Hills.

Y por eso no puede dejarla.

Su tiempo con Cora fue tan inútil, como reconstruir una mansión llena de fantasmas.

Aún siente el humo cuando cierra los ojos, el calor inundando su piel. Deaton quiere que pruebe pastillas, Scott lo mantiene lejos de problemas.

Su lobo se ha vuelto tan salvaje, como la linea que le impide ser un omega permite. Aúlla, muerde y corre.

Derek corre, corre tan lejos como puede antes de que ese fino hilo lo devuelva a la mansión. Es su cadena. Un collar para el último de los Hale.

Vigila el territorio mejor que cualquier guardaparques, y algunos clanes pasajeros le temen y respetan, aunque pasen sobre la autoridad de McCall.

Derek se esconde en su porche, justo antes de que llegue el amanecer. El rojo manchando las nubes, un violeta naciente.

Stiles ha regresado.

Y su corazón está en llamas de nuevo.

Esta vez, no podrá soportarlo.

**(III)**

Melissa es tan dulce, como recordaba y Scott tan lejano como su última vez. La manada está fuera de su alcance.

No pertenece allí.

Stiles deambula, devolviendo saludos y tomándose un segundo para reparar en los cambios desde que se fue.

Beacon Hills, sigue siendo ancestral y la magia antigua vibra en los árboles.

No necesitaba levantar sus ojos, para saber que sus pies toman el camino hacia la reserva. La vieja mansión Hale, asomándose renovada.

Stiles respira por primera vez, y puede percibir el dolor en el aire. Pero también, ese poder susurrante que solo la magia posee en este punto en especial.

Da dos pasos más cerca, cuando Derek Hale aparece en el porche principal.

Tan salvaje como su lobo siempre fue.

Tan roto como Stiles.

—Hola, extraño.

Y luego en un segundo, son brazos cálidos atrayendolo a un pecho duro.

Stiles no puede dejar de pensar, que las llamas son el destino de los Hale.

Derek lo mira como si fuera la luna y la maldición de su sangre, antes de besarlo por primera vez.

Se siente, está vez si, como volver a casa.

**(IV)**

Stiles está lleno de una tristeza dulce. Su piel salpicada de lunas, se mueven contra sus dedos.

Es lento, pero tan duro que Derek quiere romper los huesos de su compañero. Dejar una marca que arda, una que ni las sombras lo arrebaten de si. Quiere tomar a Stiles para siempre.

Lo ve en sus ojos que se abren con un grave gemido, las pestañas que sacuden el polvo sobre la cama. Lo ve en su boca que sólo repite oraciones de piedad.

Lo ve en su reclamo.

Los dientes en su cuello, sometiendo al alfa que aúlla en su interior.

Y luego se mueve, como si estuvieran hechos para esto. Un poco más de calor, piernas temblorosas y manos afiladas.

Derek se pierde. Lo hace.

Deja que todo el fuego al fin lo alcance.

Quema su corazón.

Stiles solo sonríe.

**(V)**

Es un manto lleno de cenizas.

Derek Hale está cubierto de heridas que nunca sanarán. No mientras el lobo recuerde.

Stiles lo acepta. Como aceptó que es esto es lo que quiere, aún si no hay un buen presentimiento sobre su pecho.

Lo toma, porque nadie más puede tenerlo. Porque es lo que nunca podrían ofrecer. Porque Derek lo ve, a través de la ventana y lo sabe.

Sabe todo.

Stiles lo ama, con esa delgada linea marcada en su alma. Ese llamado tomentoso, que estrella y duele y devora todo.

Lo toma.

Y la luna cambia.

**(VI)**

Se mueven con una rutina que rasga las cáscaras viejas de la mansión. Derek, se eriza ante el nuevo calor antes de volver a tomar con sus manos, el cuerpo de su compañero.

Hay días lentos, contados por libros, días en que el paso de los años parece golpear sus huesos.

Y Stiles se ve tan joven, resalta en su pequeña caja de maldiciones.

Sabe tan bien, que no podrá mantenerlo. No para siempre, no con sus garras espesas de rojo, con esa voz incrustada en su cabeza.

Y todos los fantasmas de su vida bailando a su alrededor.

Sólo pueden quedar cenizas, cuando la luna crezca.

No puede.

No.

Pero lo intenta, porque respirar es más fácil si Stiles sonríe en su dirección.

**(VII)**

No responde a las miradas de su padre, ni se debe a un lobo que tiene más problemas de que ocuparse.

Se encuentra plantando piezas de sí, en la mansión. Y quizás nunca admita las oraciones viejas que murmura ante las puertas con llave, o las fotografías ocultas.

Quizás amarlo no sea suficiente, pero no hay más que ofrecer. Ni perder.

Mira los remolinos llenar la casa, ve a Derek olvidar un segundo la oscuridad, y vale la pena.

No hay otro lugar al que pertenecer, que junto a las llamas.

**(VIII)**

Y es eléctrico.

Tan suave, que hace llorar al lobo.

Quiebra el carbón, inunda todas las paredes que parecían jamás ceder. Una a una, con risas sofocadas y latidos firmes. Con suaves toques en los hombros.

Y ojos llenos de miel, piel lunar que encierra tristeza.

Derek baila.

Stiles toma su mano, y no se aleja cuando las llamas los consumen. El anaranjado ardiendo sin piedad en el centro de su pecho.

Esto es lo que son.

Entonces, Derek se queda.

**(IX)**

Cuando las flores comienzas a brotar, Stiles extiende una nueva manta sobre la cama. Una con trazos híbridos, que se conectan con lo antiguo. Hilos más resistentes, fluidos y finos.

Derek continua trabajando en la tierra, de rodillas murmurando entre dientes, sobre una canción antigua de lobos que no volverán a correr.

El aire es suave en los bordes, sus dedos solo tiemblan cuando las pesadillas los invaden. Los miércoles cenan con su padre, y quizás pronto dejen de fingir que volverán atrás.

Stiles encuentra su camino hacia abajo, con los pies descalzos.

**(X)**

Hay un lobo que corre cuando los truenos caen, sobre una vieja historia de fuego.

Hay un hombre que combate la oscuridad en el sol extinto.

**(XI)**

Derek puede tomar su mano, besar sus nudillos, y Stiles sabe que es todo lo que tienen para danzar en la tormenta.

Es lo que son, siempre.

_[Y una noche, la luna llena_ _entierra_ _las_ _cenizas_ _.]_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorpresa de escribir en un fandom nuevo: Teen Wolf.  
> Espero que este pequeño OS les haya gustado. Me costó tanto salir del bloqueo ;^;  
> Mantenganse a salvo, sigan todas las recomendaciones y que la cuarentena les sea leve.  
> ¡Fuerzas!  
> Gracias por leer, corazones  
> 😘


End file.
